Mobile devices have fundamentally changed our way of life in the information age. The ever-expanding capabilities of mobile device applications enable users to perform tasks that used to tie people to a specific location, such as one's desk. In addition, mobile applications create additional opportunities to change the way transactions may be performed.
Conventional mobile commerce providers do not seamlessly integrate payments and transactions. Current implementations fail to provide a coherent and systematic approach to mobile applications, payments, and transactions. In addition, existing approaches treat offers as a separate or after-thought transaction.